battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
No More Snow!
"No More Snow!" is the third part of the fifth episode in Battle for Dream Island Again. FreeSmart must escape Evil Leafy to survive, and the rest of the contestants continue traveling to Yoyleland. Plot Before the Intro The episode begins with Fries asleep on top of Puffball. Puffball passes under a weird cloud raining basketballs, and Fries wakes up when a basketball hits him in the face which causes some of his fries to fall out. He then asks Puffball where the others are. Puffball tells Fries that Gelatin pushed off Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky (which he remembered). Then Puffball tells him that while he was asleep, Firey and Gelatin tied their legs together and decided to fall off as well. Puffball also says that she heard some demonic screams so she assumes that they were all eaten by Evil Leafy. Then Fries questions, "You mean that Evil Leafy?" and points to Evil Leafy, who is standing right there. Meanwhile at Evil Leafy, FreeSmart had successfully escaped Evil Leafy's body and were walking to the top of her. Then Book says that she thinks they were forgetting someone. Then Pencil counts the members of her team and says that no one is missing. Book points out that Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky were missing. Pencil and Match laugh because they thought Book was kidding. Match asks Book if she wanted to win the contest, which Book replies, "Yeah, but-" then Match cuts her off and says that Book had just answered her own question. Continuing the contest After the intro plays, Ruby finds a green and red button on a platform that are similar to those in BFDIA 5b on top of Evil Leafy. She jumps onto the platform, popping Bubble in the process. Pencil tells Ruby to hit the red button, Ruby is unsure about whether to hit the red button or not, but Pencil yells at her, making her cry, and Pencil gets distracted by her crying. Ruby hits the green button that appears suddenly and Ice Cube and Match are blown off by a mine that was triggered by the green button. Pencil yells at her again, and tells her to press the red button. Ruby presses the yellow button (that suddenly appeared from nowhere) instead, encasing her and Pencil in a triangular barred cage. On her next attempt, Ruby finally hits the red button, which zaps Pencil to non-existence. Book tells her that Pencil probably wanted her to press the purple button (another button that appeared from nowhere). Ruby hits the purple button, and she and Book are teleported back to normal size, right behind Evil Leafy. They try to tip-toe away from Evil Leafy, but she notices them and starts chasing them. Fries notices Ruby and Book, and tells Puffball to go chase after Evil Leafy to get their teammates back (who are possibly dead) and to help the two, that she agrees to. The scene cuts to the W.O.A.H. Bunch, who is walking into the forest with a discouraged Nickel, Pin is rolling along, but gets stuck in the glue that created by FreeSmart's van. Bomby and Coiny try to help her out, but a pine tree gets struck by lightning, and they run away, leaving Pin to get crushed by the falling pine tree (possibly dead). The scene cuts back to Ruby, Book, running away from Evil Leafy, with Puffball, Fries following them. Ruby, and Book climb up a tree, and cut a rope to drop a 9,402kg metal block on Evil Leafy, and Puffball and Fries by accident. Book tells Ruby that even though she just saved them, she killed Evil Leafy who had eaten the Hand-Powered Recovery Center, and that there was no way of getting their friends back, Ruby then starts to cry again while sad music starts playing, and a screen with text informing that "Ruby died of sadness shortly after" appears, and Book made millions selling Ruby's remains. The scene then goes back to the W.O.A.H. Bunch, Nickel and Yellow Face now cheer that there is no more snow, but there is still quite a ways to go. After that, a bunch of petunias fall down from the trees which causes Bomby to get scared. Coiny tells him that it's just a bunch of petunias. Yellow Face asks Needle how long they have to keep walking to Yoyle Mountain, so she checks her Distance Tracker 2000 which says "70 feet left", which made them cheer. However, Coiny then notices that the tracker reads "Evil Canyon" rather than "Yoyle Mountain", so they were tracking a different destination the whole time. Needle changes it to Yoyle Mountain, which unfortunately says "2,761 miles left". The team then unwittingy walk into the spiky chasm at Evil Canyon. Needle manages to hold them all, so that they won't fall, but she can't hold on much longer. Coiny asks Spongy to impale himself with the spikes so that they can all land on him. He refuses, but Coiny pushes Spongy right before he could say what he was going to say and he lands on the spikes and dark yellow blood comes out of him. Needle, Bomby, Coiny, Nickel and Yellow Face all jump on and land on Spongy, saving their lives. But then Nickel wonders how they will get back up. Coiny calls Needle "Needy", to which she slaps him all the way to the top of the other side of the crevice. Bomby, Nickel, and Yellow Face all call her "Needy" and she slaps them all to where Coiny is. After the characters get up on the crevice, Yellow Face and Coiny wonder how they'll get Needle and Spongy up. Nickel then says that they should just kill them as FreeSmart has the HPRC (which they don't know has been crushed) and that they could recover them later, which Needle disagrees. Yellow Face throws down a fire bomb to which Needle and Spongy die against. The four survivors of W.O.A.H. Bunch then walk all the way over to Book, and a depressed Ruby. Coiny asks where the HPRC is, and Book tells them it's been destroyed (that means Firey, Gelatin, Bubble, Pencil, Puffball, Fries, Pin, Needle, Spongy, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky and even Leafy (because she almost joins) are dead forever). Coiny then remarks that they are the final 6 in BFDIA, and that his chances of winning just tripled. Firey's Speaker Announcer suddenly comes down and tells them all that he isn't surprised by the death of many, and the destruction of the HPRC. Coiny then calls the announcer stupid. The Firey Speaker Announcer then brings down a Hand Powered Hand Power Recovery Center Creator, or HPHPRCC for short. Yellow Face says the HPHPRCC is his favorite. Nickel asks how long it will take to create a new HPRC and the Firey Speaker Announcer says it could take anywhere from a few weeks to over a month. Ruby complains by telling them her arms will be gone by the time they get a new one. Then they start to crank the HPHPRCC. Epilogue A few hours later, Match and Ice Cube come in, to which Book greets them, telling them that they thought she died in the explosion. Match said that she was fine, and only had a little fire from the explosion. Nickel says she might want to put it out, so Match puts Ice Cube on top of her, and melts her to extinguish the fire. Trivia *BFDIA 5d, like many other episodes, was delayed. Cary mentioned on his side channel, carykh, that BFDIA was on a hiatus due to high school finals testing. *This is the second shortest episode of BFDIA, only beaten by Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. *The Announcer can be seen in the forest on the "running away from Evil Leafy" scene at 2:28, though jacknjellify said he was not. *This episode marks the first time Needle has ever died. *This episode is the first time Bomby has had some understandable lines, the understandable line being "Needy!". *This is the first episode in the entire series without Firey and Rocky, not counting the intro. *This was the first BFDIA episode not to come out on a school day, not counting summer vacations. *In this episode, Book's voice is higher pitched and sounds a little more feminine. *Coiny and Match are the only returning contestants to not die in this episode. *This is the first time a character (in this case Ruby) has cried (not counting Crybaby!, when Golf Ball forced her very first tear out of her eye). *While Ruby and Book been chased by Evil Leafy, 8-Ball, Bell and Grassy could be seen in the background. **This mean that they have escaped the LOL. *On the tree in Evil Forest, there are scratchings of words, like "Help Me" (0:47). This could mean that Evil Forest is based of the Main Area of the game Slender. *Overall this episode (5) has the most deaths in BFDIA, with only 7 contestants left. *This is the second episode where Spongy gets a good amount of screen time, the first being "Get Digging". **Spongy has said the most lines in this episodes compared to the previous ones. *This was the only part in BFDIA 5 were Pencil did not say the title of the episode, instead, Nickel said it. **However, Pencil said the line "No more snow!" in episode 5d, when the FreeSmarters were throwing snow in the FreeSmart Supervan. *This is a very unpopular episode with fans because of the deaths. *This is the 2nd episode where Puffball has a cute face while flying, the first time was in Get Digging. *The bowl of petunias joke is a ''Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' reference. Bomby is quite justified in running away, if the reference continued, the next thing to fall from the sky would be a Magrathean sperm whale. Goofs *When FreeSmart was on top of Evil Leafy, random buttons keep appearing. First it was the yellow button, then the purple button. Also, the red and green button swapped places when the yellow button appeared between them. *When Pencil apologizes to Ruby for yelling at her, the screen zooms out when she says "and we're so close" and it shows Bubble there even though she got popped by Ruby. *Even though this may not be a goof, Yellow Face can be seen climbing up a tree in 2:35. *The glue Pin got stuck in and the tree changed places after the tree that Lightning struck starts falling. *The tree that Ruby and Book climbed on to get away from Evil Leafy carried a 9,024 kg metal object but didn't break. **The heaviest trees are around 500 tons or 500,000 kg, so a 9,042 kg weight wouldn't matter, but the tree was shown to be very small so it was probably not that heavy. *When Ruby and Book were in the tree, messages saying "Ruby died of sadness shortly after." and "Her best friend Book was unfazed and went on to make billions selling Ruby's remains." showed up. However, Ruby was seen alive again shortly after. On the next episode, Ruby told Book that no one actually dies of sadness. *When the W.O.A.H. Bunch team members are walking in the Evil Forest and Coiny looks at the Distance Tracker 2000, they all change places in the next scene (after Coiny reaveled how much further there ''actually ''was to Yoyle Mountain). *On the scene before Nickel says "Oh great, how fun! I've been reduced to a cranking slave!", the Firey Speaker Box is on top of his floating jet platform, but on the next scene he is off it but it appears again on the next scene. *Even after Match put out her flame with Ice Cube, there still seems to be a glow. *When W.O.A.H. Bunch's remaining team members hopped on to Spongy, Nickel and Coiny are seen next to each other, and the "bad things" are not happening. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:BFDIA 5 Category:Single challenge Category:2013 episodes Category:No Cake at Stake Category:No Elimination Voting Category:No voting Category:Non-Elimination Episodes